


Well, that escalated quickly

by Anaelita



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Breakfast, Confessions, Drunk Texting, Dry Humping, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kissing, M/M, Questions, flatmates, that's an awful lot of tags for such a short piece XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Anaelita
Summary: Sokka comes home drunk. Zuko decides to deal with it in the morning. He wakes up to a series of drunk texts and an explanation is needed.





	Well, that escalated quickly

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [dialogue-prompts](https://dialogue-prompts.tumblr.com/post/178165130144/hey-if-i-give-my-plants-tea-would-that-be).
> 
> “Hey, if I give my plants tea, would that be considered cannibalism?”
> 
> “It’s two in the morning. Go to sleep.”

"Hey, if I give my plants tea, would that be considered cannibalism?"

"It’s two in the morning. Go to sleep."

"No, seriously, would that-"

Zuko closes his bedroom door and locks it. "Seriously Sokka, it's late as fuck and you're drunk again. We'll talk about whatever in the morning."

"You're no fun !"

Zuko winces but doesn't comment, instead dives onto his bed, face first.

 

* * *

 

Morning comes by and Zuko opens his eyes, stretches and checks his phone. The blinking light indicates new messages. Messages from a drunk Sokka, considering the time they were sent...

**2:16 no seriously**

**2:17 plants are pacfists**

**2:18 hwo could thy eat thwmselevs**

**2:30 i wold eat u**

**2:31 out**

**2:33 youre kinda cutr when you'r angry**

**2:35 i may have a**

Zuko blinks, and rushes to the door. He slams it open to reveal Sokka curled on the floor, sleeping and softly snoring. He pokes the tanned man with the tip of his foot.

"Huuhgh ? What is it ? Am I late ?" Sokka blearily emerges from his slumber, arms flailing everywhere.

Zuko chuckles. "You were drunk again last night", he states.

"Yeah, t'was a coworker's birthday so...", Sokka trails out, realizing where he is. "Um, sorry. I guessed I slept here."

"Don't you remember a thing ?"

"Mmh, not much since we left the third pub..."

"Oh. I see", Zuko squints at Sokka.

"What ? Did I do something wrong ?", the tanned man worriedly asks.

"Nevermind, you-", Zuko sighs, "You just asked me if it could be called cannibalism if you gave tea to your plants."

Sokka laughs brightly. "That's a good one !"

"Yeah", Zuko softly says.

Sokka wriggles uncomfortably to remove his cellphone from under his hip where it's bothering him. "Oh, there you are", he simply says.

Zuko flushes a nice shade of red.

Sokka frowns and looks at the last app he was logged in under his screensaver. He quickly reads the messages, and is suddenly glad he fell asleep before sending the last one.

**a crush on you**

A dark pink grazes Sokka's cheeks as he sheepishly says, "Um... Sorry about that. I was obviously very drunk and did not know what I was saying. Um, texting. Same."

Zuko glances at him.

"Let's just forget about it, okay ?", Sokka tries.

"Yeah", Zuko murmurs at length, his shoulders hunching a little.

"How about I make it up to you ?"

Zuko squints. "How exactly ?"

"I treat you to a super breakfast. Homemade."

"Sure", he shrugs.

Sokka gets up and, offering a sheepish smile as he glances back at Zuko, makes his way towards the kitchen.

Zuko follows suit, still wondering what his flatmate could have meant with that last message...

Sokka prepares eggs and bacon, toasts with butter or marmalade, a full breakfast complete with a full teapot for him, and coffee for his friend.

Zuko silently watches as his younger flatmate works, and finds his eyes wandering to the other's form : the way his biceps flex when he catches something up on the shelves, the way his shirt clings to his shoulders, the way his ass sways as he reaches out to the far side of the kitchen counter- okay, Zuko's gay, he's known it since he was twelve, and he noticed Sokka was hot a good while ago. But ! Sokka's a ladies' man, always was, always will be. Zuko sighs and sits at the table, gaze fixed on Sokka's hands as he grabs the bread from the toaster. So what, even if he can't touch him he can still admire, it's free as in free beer...

Sokka beams as he turns around and presents a full plate to Zuko, "There you go, buddy."

Zuko smiles and grabs his plate, waiting for Sokka to have his own ready to dive in. "It's delicious", he says between bites.

"I know, right ?" Sokka smiles. He swallows, and continues, "I know it's not much but still, it's cool to be able to just enjoy a nice morning."

Zuko keeps smiling, it feels homey. He always felt comfortable around Sokka, that's why they decided to share a flat in the first place. But, he can't place his finger on why, this morning it feels different. He sips on his coffee, relishing in the warm bitterness. Sokka made it just the way he likes, and he exhales a contented sigh at both the taste and the thought.

"Is it alright ? You know, since I don't drink coffee at all, I've never been able to discern a good one from a bad one..."

"It's perfect", Zuko assures. A thought is nagging at him, though, and so he asks, "What about those drunk texts, though ?"

"What do you mean ?" Sokka has the grace to flush red as he postpones his answer.

"You think you have a... what, exactly ?", Zuko presses.

"A problem ? I don't know, okay ?" Sokka drops his knife in his plate as he says so. "I'm sorry for what I said, I don't know what got into me."

"Too bad", Zuko says at length. "I would have taken you on your offer."

Sokka becomes beet red and avoids Zuko's look at all cost, opening wide eyes at the table.

"It's alright, you know, if you don't want to I'll just stop talking about it."

Sokka's gears are turning full speed. "It's not that I don't want to", he admits after a while. "It's just weird because you're my best bro."

Zuko bites his lip as he confesses, "Well, you're the best bro I've been fantasizing about for years so..."

Sokka's blue eyes dive into Zuko's golden ones, as if looking for a confirmation of what the other said. He seems to find it at some point, because then he says softly, "Years ?"

"Um", Zuko says awkwardly, a shade of pink grazing his cheeks. "I haven't really counted, but, um, yeah. You're pretty hot."

Sokka audibly swallows, eyes locked with Zuko's.

"And living with you doesn't really help in _not_ noticing it", Zuko continues.

Sokka has a soft laugh, "I can tell..."

Zuko has half a mind to be offended, but then Sokka continues to speak.

"Ever since we've moved in here I've started noticing things", he softly says.

"Things like ?"

Sokka gets up from his chair and takes a confident step towards Zuko. "How silky your hair is." Another step. "How golden your eyes are." Another step, and he's closed the distance between them. He leans down towards Zuko's ear and his warm breath fans over his skin as he whispers, "How luscious your mouth is."

Zuko snaps, turns his head around and captures Sokka's mouth in a fierce kiss.

The tanned man responds enthusiastically, hand tangling in long ebony hair and pulling ever so slightly.

Tongues swirl against each other, and they make out until they're lacking air and need to break the kiss. Zuko pants, "Don't you ever need to breathe ?"

Sokka smirks. "Not when I finally have my hands on you. Speaking of which-", he helps Zuko up from his chair, and slides his hands under Zuko's shirt, "Oooh my god. You're so warm. I'm never letting go of you ever."

Zuko chuckles and slides his hands under Sokka's shirt as well, caressing his back.

"Mmm, your skin is so warm..."

"Yours is so soft", Zuko murmurs against the crook of Sokka's neck where he starts to plant a few kisses.  He turns around, guiding  his friend so he's pressed against the table, and places his thigh between Sokka's.

The motion elicits a light moan from the tanned man who slightly grinds against the pressure.

Zuko smirks and keeps kissing Sokka's neck, sliding his hips just so their erections are pressed against each other.

Sokka softly growls and grabs Zuko's hips in an attempt to gain more friction. He nibbles at Zuko's shoulder, scrapes his nails against his lower back.

Zuko chuckles, "Eager ?", as he moves his hand down to grab Sokka's ass.

Sokka leans into the touch, arching his back. "Feels good", he simply says.

Zuko experimentally grinds his hips against Sokka's.

"Aahn- more", Sokka murmurs.

Zuko's erection twitches at the demand and he imposes himself a slow but steady rhythm, grinding earnestly against Sokka's groin as if they were naked. His grip on Sokka's hips help him steady himself and direct his thrusts where they feel better, and where he assumes the other feels better too.

"Zuko", Sokka moans in his ear, "more..."

The older flatmate feels like he's not going to last long if he keeps going, but hearing his name in such a sultry voice does things to him... So he thrusts faster, a hand firmly pressed on Sokka's ass cheek and the other tightly gripping his hip. A hushed curse escapes his lips as he feels something coil deep in his gut.

Sokka keens, and leans into the touch, humping his friend as well. At some point he leans back though, and murmurs between pants, "Zuko..."

Sokka's blue eyes diving into his, the feeling of their restricted lengths rubbing against each other, and now his name spoken in such a husky voice... the coil snaps and Zuko comes right there and then, with a loud wail, within the confine of his underwear.

Sokka humps once of twice more, and comes to completion burying his neck in the crook of Zuko's shoulder, bucking his hips erratically.

Still basking in the afterglow, Zuko leans back and admires his work : Sokka flushed red all the way down his neck – he idly wonders just how far that blush goes –, eyes half-closed in bliss, and his stained pants. He smirks to himself, content.

Sokka lifts his gaze up to meet Zuko's. "Wow", he exhales. "That's... wow. Didn't know dry humping could be that sexy."

Zuko chuckles. "There's a whole lot of things that are even sexier, if that's what you're into."

"Dunno what I am into anymore", Sokka says numbly, "I thought it was girls and now it's also you, apparently."

"What's the big deal ?"

"That would make me a bisexual."

"So what ?"

"Oh, right", Sokka facepalms. "You've never questioned your sexual identity, have you ? It's a lot to take in for me."

Zuko smiles, "I see, I can give you time if you need to adjust-"

"Nope, no, I want to explore that new side of me, thank you very much", Sokka hastily cuts him.

Zuko has a soft laugh. "Alright by me."

"I mean..." Sokka blushes. "I want to explore that new side of... us."

"Are you asking me out ?" Zuko opens wide eyes. He'd never hoped more than a hookup but this would be heaven on a silver plate !

"Doing things in the wrong way, I know, but... yeah."

Zuko tightens his hold on his friend, and leans in for a chaste kiss. "I'd love that", he says as he rests his forehead against Sokka's.

"Cool", Sokka smiles, "Cool cool cool."

Zuko hums, "Does that make you my boyfriend ?"

Sokka blushes. "I, uh, yeah, I think so. Do you _want_ to be my boyfriend ?"

"Of course I do, idiot", Zuko smiles tenderly.

Sokka kisses him, chuckling. "I can't believe I'm dating you", he says at length, when their mouths finally part.

"And I can't believe we've dirtied ourselves so much. Let's take a shower", Zuko offers, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Sokka lets out an awkward laugh as he realizes the state he's in, and follows suit.


End file.
